Algo cambio
by Luz de Cristal
Summary: La llegada de nuevos amigos, mas malos entendidos, enredos amorosos y risas aseguradas para Emmett
1. Comienzo

**Todo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mia  
Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

**Chapter 1: Comienzo**

-Bellaaa, apúrate. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Grito Jasper desde abajo.

- Ya voy, ya voy- _Dios si será molesto y yo lo fui a elegir de mejor amigo, entiéndame teníamos 6 años, pero después de 10 años juntos ya no se podía hacer mucho, no?_

- Me queres decir a donde estas tan apurado por llegar, porque hasta donde yo sabía no teníamos ningún compromiso-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… mm… tengo hambre- _Tanto escándalo por que tenía hambre, no decía yo_- Y como vos no bajabas, decidí apurarte un poquitito- Y termino poniendo la infalible cara de cachorro abandonado. _Así lograba que no me enojara con él._

- Ok, está bien. Dale vamos, que ahora que lo decís yo también tengo hambre- íbamos saliendo cuando me acorde de que tenía que avisarle a Emmett que me iba- Espérame Jazz que le digo a Emmett-

- No te preocupes se fue hace como media hora con Rose- hizo una mueca._ Emmett es mi hermano mayor, y Rose o Rosaline, es la hermana mayor de Jasper y mi mejor amiga. Ellos salen desde hace 4 años, y son el uno para el otro, Rose es la seriedad que le suele faltar a Em, y Em es el que logra sacarle sonrisas a Rose con sus ocurrencias e infantilidades. Por eso ambos nos pusimos feliz cuando nos lo dijeron, aunque a veces a Jazz todavía le cuesta aceptarlo. Sobreprotector!_

- Bueno entonces todo listo, a comer se ha dicho- Y así nos fuimos en el Mercedes gris de Jazz, regalo de sus padres por sus 16.

Fuimos al centro de Forks, que era donde vivíamos. Qué decir de Forks, es un pueblito chiquito en el estado de Washington, donde llueve la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual el sol lo vemos cinco o seis veces al año.

Como cada vez que estábamos juntos se generaba un clima de tranquilidad, y surgía una conversación amena. _Jazz, siempre tuvo ese don sobre mí, y creo que sobre todos. Pero cuando estas a su lado no hay forma que no te sientas tranquila y confortable. Por eso hablar con él siempre fue tan simple. La verdad que agradezco a mi torpeza, sin ella no sé si hoy estaríamos acá._

_**Flash Back**_

_Era el primer día en la primaria de Forks, y tenía miedo, porque era muy tímida y no conocía a nadie. Con mi familia nos habíamos mudado desde Phoenix porque a mi papa, Charlie Swan, le habían ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de Policía aquí; y después de hablarlo con mama, René Swan, decidieron que nos iba a venir bien un cambio de clima._

_Cuando nos lo dijeron, con Em nos sorprendimos. Pero inmediatamente Em se puso re contento por todos los amigos nuevos que iba a hacer, aunque yo estaba asustada de no poder hacer ninguno por mi timidez. Entonces vi los felices que estaban todos y me dije que todo estaría bien, y no me equivocaba._

_Luego de saludar a la Señorita Sue, me fui a sentar al banco del medio que estaba solo, aunque mientras caminaba sentía que todos me miraban de forma curiosa pero trate de no darle mucha importancia. Pensaba que me iba a sentar sola ya que la clase estaba por comenzar, pero en eso toco la puerta un nene de cabellera color oro y unos ojos celestes muy lindos, se veía que había venido corriendo porque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se disculpo y vino a sentarse a mi lado._

_-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock Hale- Me dijo y me tendió la mano._

_Mientras se la estrechaba le conteste – Yo soy Isabella Swan Mc Carty, pero me gusta más Bella-_

_La seño se levanto y empezó a explicarnos como iba a ser este año y todo lo que íbamos a aprender. Cuando termino la clase, ya se estaban yendo todos y yo por apurarme a guardar no me pregunten como hice que termine enredada con la mochila y luego en el suelo con todas mis cosas desparramadas._

_Los que quedaban en el salón se dieron vuelta a mirarme, pero el único que se acerco a ayudarme fue Jasper, que ya estaba dos bancos más adelante._

_-Suelo ser muy torpe- le dije con las mejillas rojas como tomates._

_-No te preocupes de ahora en mas, yo estaré ahí para ayudar- y me sonrió.  
__**Fin Flash Back**_

Luego de comer, pasamos por delante del cine y Jazz se quedo viendo la cartelera, y me decía que había una película que él quería ver, si nos podíamos quedar.

-Y de que es esa película?-

-Bella… Bellita…Belly-Bells- Decía mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos. _Esa era la técnica que usaban con Rose y Em, cuando me querían pedir hacer algo que a mí no me gustaba. Y hoy no me equivocaba, la película era de terror, DE TERROR, y sabe que las odio porque me asusto mucho._

-Dale, Bells no te va a pasar nada, solo es una peliculita- y ahí estaba la cara de cachorro abandonado de nuevo.

-Ok. Solo espero poder dormir luego, y no hacer ningún papelón dentro del cine- Y el muy desgraciado se reía por lo bajo._ Claro se acordó de la última vez que vinimos con los chicos a ver una película de esas, y bueno digamos que en la parte que normalmente la gente se asusta y grita, yo también con la diferencia que tenia la gaseosa en la mano; asique cuando apareció el fantasma del jardinero reflejado en el espejo, yo salte y toda, cuando digo TODA es absolutamente toda mi gaseosa termino en la chica de adelante… Solo resta decir que yo quería salir corriendo del cine y la chica quería matarme. Para colmo los que se hacen llamar mis amigos y hermano, se estaban destornillando de la risa. Asique tremenda vergüenza!_

Luego de comprar un tarro de palomitas y 2 gaseosas, nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, el cine estaba repleto y ya estaban pasando lo que antecede a la película, asique nos sentamos y empezamos a ver la peli.

Ya estaba por terminar, y yo estaba que me comía las uñas. Los dos jóvenes estaban por entrar en la casa abandonada y eso nunca significa nada bueno, pero no puede evitar saltar cuando apareció la chica vestida de novia muerta con un cuchillo. Digamos que el damnificado esta vez fue el joven _hermoso, cabe decir, de pelo cobrizo despeinado y unos ojos esmeraldas que te hipnotizaban, _que estaba sentado al lado mío quien termino con todos mis pochoclos encima. _Cuando lo mire mejor note que era todo un Dios griego, su mandíbula marcada, y una nariz recta y perfecta como el resto de él. _

-Lo sí-siento- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas coloradas

-No pasa nada, son solo palomitas- Y se levanto con una chica menudita con el cabello negro como el carbón y las puntas apuntando para todos lados, y ahí me di cuenta que la película ya había terminado. Al girarme a ver a Jazz, esta roja de tratar de aguantar la risa, pero le basto una mirada fulminante mía para que no se le ocurriese reír. Maldito! Claro el papelón lo pase yo, a él se lo ocurre ver una película de terror y yo termino avergonzándome. Solo espero no tener la suerte- desgracia de ver de nuevo a ese joven desconocido, sino qué vergüenza!

**Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es mi primer historia, asique espero sus reviews para ver si le ven futuro o no?  
**

**Luz de Cristal**


	2. Primer dia de clases- Alice Cullen

**Todos los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mia.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 2: ****Primer día de clases- Alice Cullen**

Y acá estaba yo terminando de alistarme para el primer día de clases. Con Jasper nos quedaban solo dos años y luego la universidad; en cambio, a Emmett y a Rosalie este era su ultimo año y después se marchaban a la universidad. Con este pensamiento baje las escaleras, con mucho cuidado cabe destacar, para irme con mi hermano al instituto en su monstruoso Jeep rojo, o su "bebe" como él le dice. Hombres!

Cuando llegamos ya había bastantes alumnos dando vueltas, asique nos estacionamos al lado del Mercedes de Jazz, en el cual estaban apoyados él y Rose esperándonos. Al bajarme fui a saludar a Jazz, mientras Em saludaba a su novia y mi mejor amiga.

-Nuestro ultimo año, Osita- le dijo

-Si, Oso- suspiro- Que vamos a hacer con nuestros pequeños que ya no nos tendrán?- dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima imaginaria y le revolvía el cabello a Jazz, logrando que este hiciera muecas y que Em no pudiera contener su sonora carcajada. Imagínense como fue que todos los chicos que todavía estaban afuera se giraron a mirarnos. Pasar desapercibido siempre era una misión imposible con Em cerca.

-Hay Rose, Rose… Creo que ya estamos grandecitos como para cuidarnos solos y aparte es solamente un año, después vamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo- le conteste. _Como la quería, era mi cuñada pero también mi mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuve._

-Chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos, yo tengo matemática en el edificio 4 y Rose tiene historia en el 5. Asique nos vemos en el almuerzo, suerte!- nos dijo Em mientras se iban para entrar al instituto de la mano con Rose.

- Nos vemos después, Suerte!- Nos deseo Rose.

-Bueno Bella, nosotros también deberíamos ir yendo, yo tengo Literatura, edificio 2 y vos?- Me pregunto Jazz.

-Lo mismo, asique vamos juntos- le conteste.

En el salón todavía no estaba el profesor y había varios lugares libres, asique nos dirigimos para el que estaba vacío más adelante, que termino siendo el segundo banco del lado de la ventana. No era que con Jazz fuéramos nerds, ni nada por el estilo, aunque nos iba bastante bien; lo que pasaba es que cuando comenzamos el instituto habíamos acordado que, en nuestras materias preferidas, llámese literatura para mi e historia para él, nos sentaríamos la más adelante posible y en el resto más o menos por el medio del salón para poder escuchar bien pero de vez en cuando poder no prestar atención.

Estábamos conversando cuando llego Ángela Weber, una muy buena amiga, y Ben Chevey, su novio.

-Alo Bella, Jasper- Nos saludo

-Alo Ang, Ben- le respondí- ¿Que tal su verano?

-Bárbaro! Yo me fui a Italia con mis papas y mis hermanitos, fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos- me dijo Ang con una radiante sonrisa. _Ella es una chica tímida, al igual que yo por eso nos llevamos bien desde el comienzo, y le gusta mucho pasar tiempo con su familia, asique me imaginaba que le había encantado._

- Yo me fui a San Francisco a visitar a un tío y recurrí toda la ciudad- nos conto Ben con una sonrisa- Y ustedes que hicieron?-

-Nosotros nada, estuvimos acá en Forks, fuimos a Seattle y a Port Ángeles algunas veces, pero nada interesante- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, seguramente se estaba acordando del incidente del cine. Por suerte, ya había pasado una semana y no me había vuelto a cruzar con el desconocido de ojos verdes.

-Me alegro que la hayan pasado lindo- les dije.

-Si, la verdad que Italia es sorprendente, tiene que ir a conocerla algún día- nos recomendó Ang.

Lo mire a Jazz y le sonreí, ir a recorrer Europa ha sido mi sueño desde chiquita.

-Algún día será, no Jazz?

-Si, algún día-me respondió también con una sonrisa.

Después llego el profesor y se fueron a sentar. Por suerte me tocaron casi todas las clases con Jazz, menos la última antes del almuerzo. Yo tenía matemática en el edificio 4 y el geografía en el 3. Cuando entre al salón solo quedaba un lugar al lado de una chica menudita con las puntas de su cabellera azabache apuntando para todos lados. La chica me sonaba conocida pero no lograba ubicar de donde.

-Hola- le dije cuando había llegado al lado del banco- Te molesta si me siento aquí?- le pregunte a la chica que me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no hay problema. Me llamo Alice Cullen- se presento y me abrazo, _me sorprendió su acción pero igual le respondí el abrazo. Se notaba que era una chica muy efusiva, y me agrado. Cuando se me alejo un poco pude ver que tenía los ojos esmeraldas e inmediatamente se me vino a la mente la imagen del desconocido del cine, y me aturdí pero me dije que solo eran alucinaciones mías._

-Bella Swan, en realidad Isabella pero me gusta más Bella-

-Seremos grandes amigas, Bella- me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos que me hizo creerle, como si pudiera ver el futuro.

Mientras esperábamos que llegara el profesor estuvimos hablando, y me conto que se había mudado aquí con su familia hacia dos semanas. Su padre, Carlisle, era medico y le habían ofrecido el puesto de jefe del hospital, y que su madre, Esme, era decoradora de interiores, y justo ambos andaban con ganas de mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo que Chicago, su antigua ciudad. También me dijo que tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Edward.

_Cuando menciono a su hermano se me vino de vuelta la imagen del desconocido con cabello cobrizo, pero la ahuyente rápidamente, no queriéndome hacer ilusiones._

En eso llego el profesor y al igual que todos los demás, nos explico que veríamos ese año en su clase y que materiales necesitaríamos. Al finalizar la hora, invite a Alice a almorzar con nosotros, porque me había dicho que no conocía a nadie, y acepto gustosa, pero me dijo si podía invitar a Edward, como le dije que si, se fue dando brincos a buscarlo; y yo me encamine sola a la cafetería.

Cuando llegue al primero que vi fue a Emmett y cómo no, con su 1.90 mts. y sus rizos castaños claros, los mismo que René al igual que los ojos claros; yo, en cambio, me parecía más a Charlie, con el cabello caoba y los ojos color chocolate, y mi 1.70 mts. en las estaturas nos parecíamos al revés, yo a Rene y el a Charlie. Quienes nos ven juntos por la calle y no nos conocen, no creen que seamos hermanos.

Y a su lado estaba Rose, deslumbrante como siempre tranquilamente podría ser modelo, con su 1.80 mts, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos celeste al igual que Jazz. Hablando de Jazz donde se habrá metido, no lo veía por ningún lado. Me dirigí directo a ellos, los cuales ya tenían sus respectivas bandejas con comida.

-Hola chicos! Como está siendo su primer día?-

- Bem Bels, y em tuilo?- (Bien Bella, y el tuyo?) contesto Em con la boca llena de comida, ganándose por eso un golpe de Rose.

-Porque me pegaste, bebe?- le pregunto a Rose, sin tener idea de porque lo había golpeado, provocando que nosotras rodáramos los ojos.

-No se habla con la boca llena, espera a tragar para hablar- suspiro y me miro- y a vos como te ha ido?

-Fantástico, me tocaron casi todas las clases con Jazz, y en la única que no me toco con él, conocí a una chica nueva y la invite a comer con nosotros, pero primero tenía que encontrar a su hermano- Rose asintió.

Justo en ese momento vi a Alice entrar en la cafetería y le hice señas para que me viera. Cuando me vio, se giro para decirle algo a alguien pero no logre ver a quien, ya que justa llego Jazz con dos bandejas de comida.

-Hola Bells, como tardabas fui por nuestros almuerzos- me dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-Gracias Jazz, sos el mejor- y me tire a abrazarlo por el cuello, y él como siempre que yo hacía eso me empezó a girar. Por lo cual no puede aguantar la risa y se ve que Em tampoco.

-No ven chicos, que ustedes no maduraron todavía- nos dijo

-Em, si nosotros somos inmaduros que queda para vos entonces- le pico Jazz

Cuando me dejo en el piso, note que estaba media mareada, trastabille, y me estrelle contra un cuerpo, bien trabajado cabe decir. Haciendo que Emmett continuase riendo y más todavía cuando mis mejillas se tornaron coloradas al ver contra quien me había estrellado.

**Al igual que en el capitulo anterior espero sus reviews para ver que les parece el fic.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	3. Primer día de clases- Edward Cullen

**La trama me pertenece, pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Chapter 3: Primer día de clases- Edward Cullen**

Al levantar la vista, descubrí unos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con picardía y quede hipnotizada en ellos, hasta que un carraspeo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Mm… Bella te presento a mi hermano, Edward. Edward ella es Bella- dijo Alice mientras nos señalaba respectivamente.

-Es un placer conocerte Bella. Aunque una pregunta, siempre nos vamos a encontrar de estas formas. Estrellándote conmigo o tirándome pochoclos en el cine- me dijo el Dios griego…mm…digo Edward. _Que me esta pasando!_

-Déjenme adivinar- dijo Emmett- La llevaste al cine a ver otra película de terror- miro a Jazz, quien asentía y miraba a Edward acordándose de quien era- Jajaja, no entiendo para que la sigues llevando. Siempre termina haciendo algún papelón- si mis mejillas ya estaban rojas, ahora sentía que toda mi cara ardía.

-Lo que pasa es que trato de que cuando se asuste sea a mi a quien abrace, pero siempre encuentra a otro- le contesto Jazz fingiendo estar dolido.

Eso hizo que Edward me alejase de el, y yo notara que se cortaba una descargar eléctrica que me llegaba a todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando alce la vista, lo vi con el ceño fruncido, aunque se le fue tan rápido que no estoy segura si fue real o solo alucinaciones mías.

-Bueno, si ya terminaron de reírse a costas mías, los presento. Alice, Edward, ellos son Emmett, mi hermano; Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper y mi cuñada, y este inútil..- iba diciendo los nombres y señalándolos, cuando me vi interrumpida.

-Inútil? En serio, mi amor. Esa es forma de tratarme- me dijo Jazz.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y lo presente.

-Y el es Jasper Hale, ¿ahí te gusto mas?- le pregunte con una "tierna" sonrisa. A lo que solo asintió, ya sabia por experiencia que no le convenía acotar nada mas.

Luego de eso el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. Yo quede sentada con Jazz a mi derecha y Alice a mi izquierda, y enfrente nuestro Emmett, Edward y Rose. Permitiéndonos hablar, si queríamos, las chicas por un lado y los hombres por el orto. Aunque, hablamos entre todos.

Edward quedo sorprendido cuando Rose le respondió que el año que viene seguiría Ingeniería Automotriz, y que tenia un BMW M3 rojo, que solo ella arreglaba. Alice se puso contentísima al saber que a Rose le fascinaba ir de compras, y decreto que seria su nueva compañera de compras, teniendo piedad de mi que le dije que, de vez en cuando, me gustaba ir de compras. _Pero sinceramente, nunca me fascino ir. A parte ir con Rose, significa recorrer todo el centro comercial, sin excepción de ningún local, terminas con los pies destrozados. Pregúntenle a Jazz y a Emmett sino._

-Chicos este sábado debemos i de compras, para celebrar el comienzo de esta nueva amistad- Afirmo Alice. Y al igual que yo hoy, todos notaron algo especial en ella, que les impedía tratar de negar dicha afirmación.

La conversación estaba tan amena que nos sorprendió escuchar el timbre de final del receso. Nos miramos entre si, con la incredulidad reflejada en nuestros rostro, ninguno había notado el tiempo que llevábamos conversando.

-Nosotros tenemos Química, asique nos encontramos a la salida. Fue un placer conocerlos chicos- dijo Rose y se fue con Emmett.

Yo mire a Jazz y dijo

-Yo tengo Matemáticas, en el edificio 4-

-Uh, yo tengo Biología en el 5- mi gire a ver a Alice y Edward- ¿Y ustedes que tienen?

-Yo tengo Francés en el edificio 2- me respondió Alice.

-Yo voy con vos a Biología, edificio 5- me sonrió Edward.

- Bueno, señorita si me permite que la acompañe hasta su edificio, seria un verdadero placer- le dijo Jazz a Alice, como si fuese un caballero del siglo pasado mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-Si, mi encantador caballero- y se despidieron de nosotros.

Dicha escena hizo que yo me riera, pero al girarme a ver a Edward note, nuevamente, el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como se alejaban Jazz y Alice, quien iba agarrada del brazo de Jasper. Al sentir mi mirada sobre el, se giro y cambio su cara, dedicándome una gran sonrisa, aunque pude ver que estaba medio confundido.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, si no queremos llegar tarde- le dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio 5.

Como los únicos dos lugares que quedaban era juntos en una mesa de adelante del todo, Edward se convirtió en mi compañero de mesa.

El profesor nos saludo y explico brevemente de que trataría la materia este año. Luego paso a repartirnos, por mesa, unas diapositivas que debíamos identificar sus fases, para ver que nos había quedado del año pasado.

El trabajo lo terminamos realmente rápido, ya que yo recordaba bastante del año pasado y Edward era verdaderamente bueno en Biología. Asique se lo entregamos al profesor, quien se sorprendió de la rapidez.

-Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen- nos dijo cuando termino de revisar todo- Están perfectas todas las fases. Ahora díganme trabajaron los dos o solo la señorita- y nos miro severamente.

-No, trabajamos los dos. Edward identifico 2 de las 5 fases- le dije sinceramente.

-Entonces felicitaciones a ambos. Y señorita Swan, debo decirle que encontró a su compañero ideal- me dijo. _Y eso era real, aunque no solo en el aspecto que el profesor creía._

Después de haber vuelto a nuestra mesa, nos pusimos a conversar y descubrimos que teníamos varios gustos parecidos en cuanto a músicos y autores favoritos. Y así se nos paso la hora.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin mayores complicaciones. Y recién en la última clase del día nos encontramos todos, Edward, Alice, Jazz y yo. Dicha clase no era otra que mi martirio personal, Educación Física. Por suerte, las clases de esta semana serian todas teóricas, asique no podrían comprobar mi destreza atlética hasta mas adelante, nótese el sarcasmo.

Al ser nuestra ultima clase, cuando termino nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia el aparcamiento donde ya nos esperaban Em y Rose. Luego de ahí, cada quien se fue para su casa.

**Espero que le haya gustado y lamento las demoras.**

**Que pasen un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, y que comiencen de la mejor forma posible.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	4. ¿Qué le pasa a los Cullen?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Mia es la trama**

**Que la disfruten!**

**Chapter 4: ¿Qué le pasa a los Cullen?**

Quien había dicho que durante la primer semana de clases no se hacía mucho, eh díganme, que ya mismo le tengo que avisar que está totalmente equivocado.

Por suerte habíamos llegado al viernes, pero esta primera semana todos los profesores habían dicho lo que esperaban para el año en su materia, y luego habían comenzado a dar trabajos para recordarnos las cosas más importantes de años anteriores.

Ahora estábamos en el almuerzo con Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bueno chicos, entonces hoy después del instituto vamos al centro comercial, no?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

-Si, en eso habíamos quedado. Y después si quieren vamos a nuestra casa, porque nuestros padres van a salir todo el fin de semana y nos dejaron invitarlos- les dije y Em asintió de acuerdo con mis palabras.

-Dale, asique hoy pijama party en la casa Swan- dijo Rosalie.

-Perfecto, perfecto- decía Alice mientras daba brinquitos en el asiento y aplaudía- Cuando salimos del instituto cada uno va a dejar sus cosas a sus respectivas casas, y a agarrar las cosas para hoy a la noche. Y a las 15:00 hs. nos juntamos todos en la ruta que va a Port Ángeles, y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos-

A lo que todos asentimos. Después del almuerzo me fui a mi siguiente clase que la compartía con Jazz, Historia en el edificio 5. La clase paso normal, el profesor nos dio un trabajo sobre la Guerra Fría que era en pareja, asique cuando la hora termino con Jazz solo nos faltaba una pequeña parte.

-Vamos a tu clase favorita Bella- me dijo Jazz con una sonrisa maligna.

-Todavía son teóricas las clases- le conteste y le saque la lengua.

Después de esa reacción tan madura, nos fuimos a Educación Física. Pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, yo ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin tropezarme, y no me pregunten cómo fue, pero estaba a punto de caerme cuando Jazz me agarro de la cintura para que no visitara a mi buen amigo el piso, _nótese el sarcasmo_, y termine yo con la espalda en la pared y Jazz pegado a mí con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, y sus manos todavía en mi cintura.

No fue eso lo que hizo que nos tensáramos, sino un carraspeo-gruñido que escuchamos atrás nuestro. Al girarnos vimos que a pocos pasos nuestros estaban Alice y Edward. Alice con una mueca de tristeza, y los ojos de Edward destilaban tanto odio, que _si las miradas matasen_ Jazz estaría ya varios metros bajo tierra. No entendía las miradas de los chicos y al ver de nuevo a Jazz vi la incomprensión en su rostro.

-Hola chicos- les salude con una sonrisa y me separe de Jazz.

-Hola!- me contesto Alice con su habitual sonrisa. Y los chicos solo hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ahí entramos a clase, y tuvimos la última clase teórica de Educación Física, por lo menos por ahora. Cuando esta termino salimos para el aparcamiento.

-Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?- nos pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

-Si, todo re bien- le dijo Jazz con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

-¿Que paso?- nos pregunto Em al ver nuestro comportamiento.

-Estuvimos cerca de nuevo- le dijo Jazz, continuando con esa sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Y claro, porque si yo me caí, trataría de agarrarme de lo que estuviese más cercano, que en este caso, era Jazz; y era muy habitual en nosotros que cuando yo me caí, si Jazz estaba cerca y no me llegaba a agarrar terminásemos los dos en el suelo.

- Otra vez Bella, pobre Jazz- me "reto" Em, y luego comenzó a reírse cuando vio el puchero que hacia Jazz.

-Chicos, ya nos vamos nosotros, los esperamos a las 15:00 hs.- nos dijo Alice, y note que tenía la misma mirada, al igual que Edward, que tenían hoy en el pasillo antes de entrar en Educación Física.

-Ok, ahí nos vemos- le contesto Rose- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- nos dijo a nosotros. Logrando que Em dejara de reír, y nos fuéramos al Jeep de Em.

A las 14:30 hs. tocaron la puerta y al abrir era Jazz y Rose que ya venían a dejar las cosas a casa. Era tan normal que nos quedáramos a dormir en su casa o ellos en la nuestra que cada uno tenía un cuarto en cada casa, pero lo más común era que durmiésemos con Rose en la misma pieza y los chicos en otra. O a veces cuando hacíamos maratón de películas en el living, nos durmiéramos todos ahí.

A las 14:50 hs. salimos para la ruta, divididos de la siguiente forma: Rose y Em en el Jeep del último, y Jazz y yo en el Mercedes de Jazz. A las 15:00 hs. puntuales estábamos en el lugar que habíamos dicho, y ya nos estaban esperando Alice y Edward en el Volvo. Asique casi ni paramos y nos dirigimos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

Nosotros teníamos puesta la radio, pero no le estábamos haciendo mucho caso, ya que veníamos conversando como casi siempre.

-Jazz, ¿viste las caras que pusieron Alice y Edward hoy?-

-Si Bella, si las miradas matasen yo estaría varios metros bajo la tierra gracias a Edward- me dijo

-Si, y la cara de tristeza de Alice. No entiendo a que se debió ese comportamiento- le comente

-No, sinceramente no se me ocurre nada- me contesto.

Después de ahí charlamos de cosas triviales, y sin darnos cuenta ya nos estábamos estacionando en el aparcamiento del shopping.

-No como se te puede ocurrir, le conteste- me iba contando Jazz acerca de una conversación que había tenido con Jessica. Jessica Stanley era la chica mas chismosa y ventajera del instituto, siempre estuvo atrás de Jazz porque sus padres son ricos- Como le voy a hacer eso a Bella, ella es la mujer más importante de mi vida junto con mi madre y Rose- me termino de contestar Jazz.

-Sos malo Jazz, muy malo- le dije "seria"- Y también un mentiroso-

-No, eso no es verdad, vos sabes que sos muy importante para mi Bella- me dijo totalmente sincero.

-Si Jazz, ya lo sé. Y vos también eres muy importante para mí- le conteste y no puede evitar abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ey! Par de tortolos, se apuran- escuche el grito de Em.

Me separe de Jazz y vi a Em, dos carros mas a mi derecha, con Rose de la mano, ambos se estaban riendo aunque Rose trataba de aparentar estar "enojada" con Em por su comentario. Y al girarme a la izquierda del auto, justo al lado estaban Edward y Alice con la misma cara de tristeza en ellos, pero al percatarse de mi mirada la cambiaron por una sonrisa.

-Si Em ya vamos- le conteste- Vamos chicos- les dije a Edward y Alice, quienes asintieron. Yo tome de la mano a Jazz y nos fuimos para la puerta del shopping.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y me parece que proximamente voy a hacer unos capitulos pov Edward o Alice, que ya los tenia planeados. Diganme que les parece la idea.**

**Luz de Cristal**


	5. Shopping y pijama party

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 5: Shopping y pijama party**

Luego de 3 horas de recorrer parte del shopping, porque según Rose y Alice no llegábamos a recorrer todo en tan poco tiempo, nos fuimos a comer a una pizzería del patio de comidas, porque Em ya tenia hambre y no podría esperar a volver a la casa para comer algo.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunte- ¿Comemos acá y después en casa vemos una peli con pochoclos?

-Claro Bella, solo que esta vez comételos no me los tires encima- me dijo Edward con una radiante sonrisa, logrando mi sonrojo y las risas de nuestros amigos.

Después de comer las 3 pizzas, si 3 porque los chicos solos se comieron 2 entre los 3 y con las chicas nos comimos una entera, nos fuimos al aparcamiento a guardar las cosas en los autos y volvernos a Forks.

-Chicos dejen que nosotros vayamos adelante así nos siguen a la casa- les dijo Em a Edward y Alice.

-Pero Em, yo ya se donde viven. Estoy tanto tiempo ahí como en mi propia casa- le contesto Jazz para molestarlo.

-No, a ustedes no. A ellos- le contesto.

-A no quieres que vayamos, esta bien- le dijo Jazz "ofendido"- Bella ¿a donde nos vamos nosotros? Emmett no nos quiere en su casa-

-No, Jasper, no quise decir eso- le dijo Em.

-No no, no te preocupes Emmett. Ya me quedo claro que no me queres en tu casa. Ahora me voy a la de Bella- le dijo con una mirada de suficiencia.

-Bueno, váyanse a la casa de Bella. Pero no los quiero ni ver a parecer en mi casa- dijo Em enojado, y nosotros no pudimos contener más la risa. Em nos miro extrañados, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-Jajaja Em, no podes haber caído en la broma de Jazz. Ahora nos vamos a MI casa, que no es la misma que la TUYA- le dije y seguí riendo.

-Esta bien, ya basta de reírse de Emmett, ahora vayamos para la casa- nos dijo y se subió a su Jeep.

Nos volvimos como habíamos llegado, cada cual en el mismo auto. La vuelta se me hizo más rápida que la ida, aunque creo que eso fue porque, ni bien salimos de Port Ángeles, me quede dormida.

-Bella, Bella, Bellitaa- escuchaba que alguien me decía pero tenia sueño, asique lo espantaba con mi mano- Belly-Bells, dale despiértate- me seguían diciendo.

-No, no quiero. Tengo sueño, quiero seguir durmiendo- le conteste a la voz.

-Está bien Bella, conste que yo trate de despertarte de la forma correcta- no había terminado de procesar esas palabras cuando sentía que me levantaban del asiento y un cambio de temperatura me llego, asique me acurruque un poco mas.

-Se quedo dormida- escuche otra voz, seguida de una carcajada.

-Si, lo que necesitaría es un vaso con agua fría- le contesto la voz, y me di cuenta que era Jazz el que hablaba y más todavía, entendí lo que pretendían hacer.

-No no, ya estoy despierta, no se necesita ningún vaso con agua fría, ni nada- le dije mientras abría los ojos con pánico.

-Jajaja, viste Em. Esa es la mejor forma de despertar a Bella- le dijo Jazz mientras se reía y me dejaba en el piso.

-La verdad que una medida muy eficaz- le contesto Em.

Yo los fulmine con la mirada a los dos y me fui al living, que estaba a la izquierda del pasillo y desde donde se escuchaban las risas de los chicos. Atrás mío entro Rose, Alice y Edward, quienes solo sonreían.

-Bueno ustedes elijan las películas- les dije- Y yo mientras voy a preparar las palomitas- y salí del living cuando llegaban Em y Jazz, quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, y yo solo los fulmine con la mirada.

Entre a la cocina y agarre de la despensa un paquete de maíz, y azúcar. Me puse a preparar las palomitas y el caramelo, mientras pensaba que le pasaría a Edward y Alice hoy en el instituto y luego en el shopping. Sinceramente su comportamiento me había desconcertado, nunca antes les había visto esa mirada, y luego de hablar con Jazz estaba segura que yo no las había imaginado. ¿Qué les habría pasado? Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note cuando alguien entro en la cocina, no fue hasta que se paro atrás mío que me di cuenta.

-Necesitas ayuda- me dijo Edward casi en mi oreja. Provocando que saltara del susto, no lo había oído acercarse- Lo siento Bella, no pensé que te asustaría- me brindo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No, está bien Edward. Fui yo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y no escuche cuando te acercaste- le dije y le sonreí también- Y si necesito ayuda, si me podrías alcanzar aquel bol que esta allá para poner las palomitas, te lo agradecería mucho- le dije mientras le señalaba cual era.

Después de ahí saque las palomitas, le volqué el caramelo arriba, agarre un par de dulces mas, unos vasos y las gaseosas; y con la ayuda de Edward llevamos todo. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos acomodados, Em estaba en el sillón simple con Rose en sus piernas, Jazz estaba en el otro sillón simple con Alice sentada a en un puf a sus pies, asique a Edward y a mi nos quedaba el sillón doble. Dejamos todo en la mesita ratona de adelante del televisor, y nos sentamos. Como no podía ser de otra forma eligieron una película de terror para ver, pero los pude convencer para que fuese la ultima que viéramos. Vimos una de comedia, luego una de acción, una romántica y recién después la de terror, pero por suerte, me quede dormida a los 15 minutos de la película. Cuando me desperté sentí que estaba apoyada sobre algo medio duro pero calentito, y estaba cómoda; aparte que sentía que alguien o algo me estaba tocando el pelo y eso me estaba gustando. Despacito fui abriendo los ojos y lo que descubrí me sorprendió, esta con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Edward y era él quien me estaba acariciando mi cabello, pero estaba tan concentrado en la película que no descubrió que estaba despierta. Entonces, aproveche ese momento para mirarlo en mas detalle, tenía la nariz recta y perfecta, una mandíbula marcada, y unos labios que llamaban a besarte, aunque lo que mas me gustaba de el eran sus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban ahora con un sentimiento que no llegaba a identificar. _Paren, paren acabo de decir que me miraban ahora, oh dios mío. Me engancho mirándolo, que vergüenza. _Inmediatamente mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, y el solo me dio una sonrisa torcida, las que más me gustaban.

-Muy buena maratón de películas- dijo Em mientras se desperezaba.

-Si la verdad que si- dijo Alice y se levanto del puf.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Rose.

-Juguemos verdad o reto- dijo Alice, y nosotros solo asentimos, siempre nos había gustado ese juego.

Corrimos un poco las cosas en el living y nos sentamos todos en ronda, yo tenía a Jazz a mi izquierda, este tenía a Alice a su lado, quien tenía a Rose, quien tenía a Em, quien tenía a Edward, y yo estaba a su lado. Em agarro una de las gaseosas que estaba vacía y comenzamos a jugar.

Empezó girando Alice por ser la que había propuesto el juego. La botella quedo señalando a Rose.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto- le contesto segura Rose.

-No podrás usar tus zapatos Jimmy Choo favoritos por una semana- le dijo perversamente Alice, y Rose hizo un puchero.

-Está bien- y giro la botella, la cual paro en Jazz- ¿Verdad o reto?- le pregunto

-Verdad- le contesto medio inseguro Jazz, ya sabíamos que jugar con Em y ella era bastante malo.

- ¿Te has emborrachado por un desamor?- le pregunto.

-Si- le contesto Jazz, y me miro. Ya me acordaba de esa noche, estábamos en su casa y el estaba deprimido porque María, su novia, lo había engañado con Eric, asique se puso a tomar, claro que dos vasos le bastaron para que se durmiera.

Jazz giro la botella y apunto a Emmett.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto- le contesto firme Em. Jazz sonrió y más todavía cuando Rose se acerco a susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Tienes que bailar y cantar la canción de Shakira Loba- le dijo tranquilamente Jazz. Lo que siguió a continuación fue muy cómico. Imagínense a mi hermano moviéndose como Shakira y tratando de cantar la canción, y eso que Jazz fue "bueno" y dejo que le pusiéramos la canción de fondo. Cuando termino miro perversamente a Jazz, en la próxima oportunidad que tuviese Jazz lo pagaría caro.

Em giro la botella y me apunto a mí.

-¿Verdad o reto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Reto- le conteste casi en un susurro.

-Sal a la calle y pídele a la primera persona que pase que diga que conoce a un terrorista. Cuando lo repitas comienza a gritar- yo sabía que esto no me iba a gustar. Salí e hice lo que me dijo, el primero en pasar y decirlo fue un hombre de unos 60 años, que cuando empecé a gritar se asusto y salió para la derecha murmurando algo como "la juventud de hoy en día".

Volví a entrar y gire la botella. Así estuvimos por un tiempo, y nos matábamos de la risa. Alice tuvo su venganza de parte de Rose, quien le prohibió usar su cartera favorita de Dolce & Gabbana por una semana, el grito de Alice nos dejo sordos por unos minutos a todos; después Em se vengó de Jazz haciéndolo correr por toda la cuadra diciendo que era el hijo de Superman. Hubo varias verdades mas como cuando dejo de tener figuritas de acción Edward, o cual fue la peor vergüenza que pase. Ahora le tocaba a Rose girar la botella.

Cuando la botella paro, apuntaba a Edward.

-¿Verdad o reto?- le pregunto.

-Reto- le contesto Edward bastante seguro, y Rose le dedico una sonrisa. _Uh-Uh tengo la sensación que esto no me va a gustar nada._

-Tienes que besar a Bella en los labios por un minuto- le dijo Rose con la sonrisa en su cara. Dicho reto causo que Edward abriera mucho los ojos y nos mirara a Rose, a Jazz y a mí, mientras boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

-Pe-pero… Ustedes…Ellos- Edward no podía articular bien una oración.

-Nosotros…- lo animo Jazz a seguir.

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire, como para despejar su mente y nos pregunto-¿Ustedes no son pareja?-

Jazz, Em, Rose y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada que nos produjo su pregunta.

-Nosotros, novios. En serio nos estas preguntando- le dije yo cuando pude para un poco de reír.

-Si ustedes, Jazz y vos- me contesto, para mi sorpresa, Alice.

-No no, con Bella somos los mejores amigos pero nada mas- le contesto Jazz que ya estaba recuperado.

-Ah, nosotros creíamos…pensábamos… que ustedes eran novios, por cómo se comportan con el otro y eso- nos dijo una sonrojada Alice.

-No, Alice. Solo somos muy buenos amigos, Jazz es como un hermano para mí- le conteste

-Y Bella es como una hermana para mí- dijo Jazz y me sonrió, sonrisa que conteste.

-Ah- dijeron los Cullen al unisonó.

-Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro- dijo Rose- Edward debes cumplir con un reto-

Edward asintió, y se giro a mirarme. En ese momento sonó el timbre pero antes que yo atinara a levantarme Em dijo.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes Bella- me dio una sonrisa.

Escuche como Em iba a la puerta y la abría. Luego me concentre solo en la persona que tenia adelante mío. Los ojos de Edward miraban los míos fijamente, notaba como lentamente la distancia se iba achicando, estábamos a unos milímetros el uno del otro cuando escuche una voz distinta que decía.

-Bella, ¿que estas haciendo?-

**Quien aparecera y cortara el casi beso entre Edward y Bella. Espero sus especulaciones en los proximos reviews.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Luz de Cristal**


	6. Jacob Black

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mia es la trama.**

**Que los disfruten!**

**Chapter 6: Jacob Black**

-Bella, ¿que estas haciendo?- me pregunto Jake con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jakeeeeeee!- grite yo mientras me abalanzaba sobre él. El me abrazo por la cintura y me comenzó a girar, pero cuando me dejo en el piso me seguía sosteniendo entonces no me tambaleé para ningún lado.

Mire las caras de los presentes, Jazz y Em estaban conteniendo la risa por mi comportamiento, Rose estaba igual pero lo disimulaba mejor, ya que con Jake pelean mucho, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa pero incomprensión en la mirada, pero el que más me sorprendió fue la mirada de Edward, se notaba incomprensión, enojo, y algo más que no logre identificar.

-Chicos este es Jacob Black- les dije a Alice y Edward- Jake, ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen- los presente.

-Un gusto conocerlos- les dijo Jake con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, que solo Alice le correspondió.

-Igualmente-

-Jake, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad. Jake era el hijo de un muy buen amigo de la familia, asique desde chicos nos hicimos inseparables, el era un año mas chico que yo pero estaba tan grande como Em. Para mí que siempre fui tímida, fue uno de mis mejores amigos, porque con él podía sentirme confortable y segura. Y mi pregunta iba a que el vive en Phoenix y, aunque es verdad que nos visita seguido y de ahí que Rose y Jazz lo conozcan, para hoy no nos había avisado que viniera.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- me pregunto y me hizo un puchero- Yo creí que me querías y te gustaría mi sorpresa- me dijo "dolido".

-No Jake, para nada, y por supuesto que te quiero. Mi pregunta era porque no nos avisaste- le dije con una sonrisa que rápido me respondió.

-Porque te quería dar una sorpresa. Hace mucho que no te veo, hermosa- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye, oye, que es mi hermanita- le dijo Em, serio. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Jake tenía una muestra de cariño hacia mí, Em entraba en modo de hermano sobreprotector, aunque solo era una broma. Jake era como mi hermano y yo era una hermana para el, pero a Em le gustaba molestarnos. Y después de tantas veces le terminábamos siguiendo el juego, porque era más divertido.

-Pero Emmett, es mi novia y hace mucho que no la veo, no estoy haciendo nada malo- le contesto Jake con un pequeño puchero, entonces esta vez fui yo quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella- me "regaño" Em. Y yo solo le saque la lengua.

-¿Y de donde se conocen? ¿Hace cuanto que salen?- nos pregunto Alice, y recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que estaban los Cullen con nosotros.

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos chicos, porque nuestros padres son muy amigos, pero cuando nos mudamos para Forks, nos distanciamos un poco, aunque nos vienen a visitar bastante seguido o nosotros a ellos. Su última visita fue hace un mes.- le conteste a Alice y me volví a ver a Jake- me dirás porque viniste, y no me digas de vuelta que es por mi- le dije con una sonrisa porque yo sabía que me diría algo por el estilo.

-Porque tengo una sorpresa. Redobles de tambores- les dijo a Jazz y Em, quienes los hicieron- Me vengo a vivir lo que queda del año aquí a Forks, y voy a ir al instituto con ustedes- nos dijo con una sonrisa, y yo lo abrace.

-Me alegro Jake- le dije.

-Esto va a ser fantástico, voy a tener un nuevo contrincante en las luchas- le dijo Em, y luego le susurro como si fuera un secreto pero todos escuchamos- Porque, sinceramente, vencer a Jazz es muy fácil-

-Oye!- se quejo Jazz. Y ninguno de los dos, ni Em, ni Jake pudieron contener la carcajada.

-No, el chucho todo el año, no era suficiente solo una veces tener que aguantarlo- se "quejo" Rose.

-Barbie, no te quejes que me extrañaste- le dijo Jake- Y todavía no me has saludado- Eso basto para que Rose se levantara, y lo abrazara.

-Asique vas a estar todo el año, trata de no robarme mucho a Bella- le dijo Jazz con una sonrisa picara- Y ahora tendré un buen contrincante en los videojuegos, porque Emmett apesta- lo pico.

-Oye! Yo soy bueno en los videojuegos- y no pudimos evitar reírnos todos por el puchero que hizo Em.

Nos sentamos de vuelta en el piso, pero ahora yo estaba sobre Jake. Nos pasamos las siguientes 2 horas hablando de todo un poco, todos estábamos contentos a excepción de Edward, de quien la expresión de su cara demostraba el desagrado que sentía hacia Jake.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy a ir- nos dijo Jake mientras nos parábamos.

-¿No quieres quedarte?- le pregunte- Estamos haciendo Pijama Party y todos se quedaran a dormir-

-No puedo Bella, gracias de todos modos. Pero es conveniente que vaya a casa a dormir así mañana desde temprano me pongo a ordenar- nos saludo a todos- Lo dejamos para la próxima, total tenemos mucho tiempo- me brindo una sonrisa- Y por si no los veo antes, el lunes en el instituto seguro-

Lo acompañe hasta la entrada, me saludo y se subió a su moto negra, para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando volví, Em se estaba estirando, y Rose y Ali estaban bostezando, asique me parece que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Antes de decir algo preste atención a la expresión de Edward que había cambiado por una más amigable. Me pregunto que le pasara el día de hoy, antes era Ali también, pero parece que a ella ya se le paso.

-Chicos, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir, fue un día y una semana muy agotadora-

-Tienes razón Bella- me contesto Jazz.

-Bueno mejor dormimos en las habitaciones, que va a ser menos lio- les dije, y como todos ya estábamos muy cansados nadie dijo nada.

-Alice y Edward, por cualquier cosa. En la planta baja esta el living, la cocina, un baño, y la habitación de nuestros padres con su propio baño- les dije mientras le señalaba cada lugar- Arriba tenemos, mi habitación a la derecha de la escalera y la de Em a la izquierda, luego viene la de Jazz a la izquierda y la de Rose a la derecha, que se conectan con las nuestras por los baños que están en el medio- les volví a señalar los lugares y espere a que asintieran para asegurarme que me habían entendido- Y al fondo del pasillo hay una habitación de huéspedes con su baño-

Alice, Rose y yo, nos fuimos a mi habitación que tenía ya preparadas las dos camas para ellas; Em, Jazz y Edward dormirían en lo de Em, que tenía todo armado. Estábamos tan agotadas todas que nos lavamos, cambiamos y nos acostamos, sin mucha charla. Así nos sumergimos en un dulce sueño que duraría hasta el mediodía.

**A todos los que suponian que era Jake, estaba en lo cierto.**

**Espero que el chapter haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Actualizare pronto. Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal**


	7. Diversión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo trama es mia.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Chapter 7: Diversión**

Estaba tranquilamente soñando con un hermoso prado, lleno de pequeñas flores de distintos colores, cuando un sonido llamo mi atención. El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, y más molesto, que término por lograr que me despertara.

Al mirar en la mesita de luz, vi que lo que estaba sonando era mi celular. Asique lo atendí sin mirar quien era.

-Hola- dije con la voz rasposa por despertarme recién.

-Hola hija, ¿seguías durmiendo?- me contesto mi madre del otro lado.

-Ah, hola ma. Si seguíamos durmiendo-

-Ya son las 3 de la tarde, se quedaron hasta muy tarde anoche, no?-

-Sip, ¿ustedes como la están pasando?- le pregunte

-Bien bien, no se si un solo fin de semana nos va a alcanzar- me dijo

- Y bueno siempre lo pueden repetir. ¿A que no sabes quien vino anoche?- le dije

-¿Quien?- me pregunto curiosa, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

-Jake- le dije con una sonrisa- Dice que va a cursar todo el año aquí-

-¿Jake? Que sorpresa. Bella te tengo que dejar, que estamos por ir a almorzar. Saludos a tu hermano, y a todos-

-Chao Ma, sigan disfrutando-

Corte, y mire mi reloj, eran las 15:10. Ver la hora basto para que mi estomago empezara a reclamar comida. Decidí bajar a preparar el desayuno para todos, ya que tanto Rose y Alice seguían plácidamente dormidas, y los chicos calculaba que estarían igual.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, vi a Edward apoyado en la mesada mirando hacia afuera. Seguía con su pijama puesto, el cual consistía de un pantalón Jogging negro y una musculosa blanca que te permitía apreciar mejor sus músculos.

-Buenos días- le dije con una tímida sonrisa, lo que no esperaba era el susto que le cause.

-Bella, me asustaste- me dijo

-Lo siento-

-No no, es que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos- me dio una sonrisa torcida- Buen día-

-Pensé que todos seguirían durmiendo-

-Jasper y Emmett si, pero yo ya no podía seguir acostado- me dijo sincero.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunte

-Si, si. Pero ya tenía ganas de desayunar y levantarme-

-Ah, entonces ayúdame a preparar el desayuno- le dije con una sonrisa- Claro, si quieres-

-Por supuesto Bella- me sonrió.

Estuvimos 15 minutos para preparar todo, hicimos pan tostados, panqueques, pusimos un par de galletitas, mermelada y manteca en la mesa y, preparamos las chocolatadas y cafés gracias a Edward que sabia que toma Alice y el, y yo que ya me sabia de memoria lo de Jazz, Rose y Em.

-Bueno esta todo listo- le dije cuando termine de poner la azúcar en la mesa- Iré a despertar a las chicas-

-Ok, yo iré a ver si puedo con Jasper y Emmett-

Subimos y el entro en la habitación de Em, y yo en la mía. Las dos todavía seguían muy cómodamente dormidas. Empecé por Rose, que ya sabia como levantarla.

-Rose, Rosi, Rosalie- le iba diciendo mientras la movía suavemente, como no me respondía decidí utilizar el método infalible- Rose tu BMW a dejado de funcionar y lo están llevando para que sea chatarra- no termine de decir la frase que Rose ya se había levantado.

-No no, mi preciado BMW no!- grito

-Lo siento Rose, todo esta bien con tu auto. Era solo para que te levantaras, el desayuno ya esta servido- le dije con una sonrisa. Solo el hecho de saber que su auto estaba bien, le bastaba para levantarse de buen humor y no matarme.

-Ok, Bella. Ya bajo- y se metió en el baño.

Yo pase a despertar a Alice, que a pesar de todo el ruido seguía durmiendo.

-Ali, Al, Alice. Esta el desayuno servido, y los chicos ya tienen que estar por bajar- le dije despacio.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Ya esta todo listo? ¿Y Rose?- Alice, como no podía ser de otra forma, se levanto al toque, y empezó a hacer una pregunta tras otra.

-Hola Alice, dormí bien y ¿vos?, el desayuno esta en la cocina listo, y Rose esta en el baño ahora baja- le conteste todas sus preguntas.

-Ok, entonces vayamos-

Al llegar a la cocina, vimos que solo estaba Edward. Alice fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Y los chicos?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Jazz ya esta despierto, no me costo mucho, pero Emmett es otro caso. No pude despertarlo, asique ahora Jazz se estaba encargando- me contesto.

-¡NOOOOOOO, LA COMIDAAAA, MI DESAYUNOOOOO, PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MIIIIIIII. DIOS SANTO, DIOS DE LA COMIDA, QUE HICE YO PARA QUE ME HICIESES ESTO!- se escucharon los gritos de Em, y yo no pude contener la risa cuando termino de reír, ya me imaginaba que le habría hecho Jazz.

Jazz cruzo la puerta como podía, porque se estaba destornillando de la risa.

-Sos malo, Jazz- le dije mientras chocábamos los 5.

-Bella, tú sabes que es la única forma de levantarlo- me dijo

-Tienes razón- le di un beso en la mejilla, y fue a saludar a Alice.

-¿Otra vez le dijeron a mi pobre oso que no quedaba nada para desayunar?- nos pregunto Rose, ni bien entro en la cocina.

-Sip- le dije- Es la única manera que se levante- puse mi cara mas inocente, haciendo que Rose solo negara con la cabeza, resignada.

Estábamos ya todos sentados en la mesa, y solo quedaba que bajara Em. Que ya no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, para comprobar si era verdad lo de su comida.

-Oh, mi preciada comida. Gracias por no haberte acabado. Que haría yo sin ti- dijo Em, que cuando entro se abalanzo sobre los panes y panqueques, y les hablaba como si estuviesen vivos.

-Emmett deja de hacer el ridículo, y siéntate a comer- lo reto Rose.

-Si mi amor. Hola chicos-

Luego del espectáculo de Em, el desayuno pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Les dije que había hablado con René y que les mandaban saludos.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el living, porque afuera está lloviendo, _cosa rara en Forks,_ asique jugamos un par de juegos de mesa, a la Xbox, y vimos un par de películas. La verdad que una tarde hermosa pasamos. Alice tenía razón con su "seremos grandes amigos", y eso me alegraba.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que comentan, lo agregan a favotiros, o alertas. Y a aquellos que solo lo leen, tambien gracias.**

**Lamento las demoras, ya ahora tengo todo listo, asique no va a llevarme mucho tiempo actualizar.**

**Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal**


	8. Malos entendidos

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, mia es la trama.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 8: Malos entendidos**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Jake llego. Se adapto rápidamente al instituto, y se unió inmediatamente a nuestro grupo. Se llevaba bien con todos, a excepción de Edward, que cada vez que lo veía fruncía el ceño o hacia alguna mueca.

Hoy llegaba Vanessa, o Nessie como le dice Jake, ella era su novia desde hacia una año. Y al mes de ponerse de novios, Jake viaja a Forks con ella, asique nosotros ya la conocíamos. Es una chica de la edad de Jake, divertida, amigable, pero con un carácter fuerte. La pareja ideal para Jake.

Durante el almuerzo nos había dicho que se saltaría las clases de la tarde, porque debía ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Asique ni bien termino el almuerzo se fue, Alice y Jazz se fueron juntos ya que Ali tenía Francés en el edificio 2 y Jazz Matemática en el 4. Em y Rose se fueron para su clase, y yo se suponía que tenia Biología con Edward, pero, como sucedía estos últimos días, no había almorzado con nosotros.

Me fui a Biología y me senté en mi lugar, el cual seguía vacio. Edward llego 2 minutos antes del que el profesor entrara. Había llegado corriendo, pero no fue hasta que se sentó a mi lado, que pude notar una leve furia en sus ojos, que aumento cuando me vio, pero luego disminuyo y pasó a ser una de compasión. ¿_Que le pasaría a este?_

Durante la clase tuvimos que hacer un trabajo que se entregaba al finalizar la hora, y que llevaría calificación, asique no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Edward que le pasaba. Después de entregar el trabajo, al sonar la campana, cada uno se fue para su siguiente clase sin posibilidad de charlar nada. Y durante Educación Física, menos todavía, ya que yo debía tener toda mi concentración en el juego si no quería que alguien más o yo saliese herido.

-Chicos vienen a casa hoy, ¿no?- les pregunte a los Cullen y Hale, cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Si, ¿por?- me contesto Alice.

-No, para pasar la tarde juntos, y Jake quiere presentar a alguien- le conteste. Me sola respuesta basto para que la expresión de Edward se ensombreciera, y sus ojos volvieran a mostrar un gran odio.

-Ok, ahí estaremos- me contesto, y se fue con su hermano al volvo, sin percatarse de la mirada de Edward.

-Ustedes que hacen ¿Vienen ahora o pasan primero por su casa?- le pregunte a Rose y Jazz.

-En realidad, sería conveniente que ustedes nos acompañen a casa, porque hace bastante que no ven a los "tíos" y se van a ofender- me dijo Rose. Los "tíos" eran sus padres, al igual que sus "tíos" son nuestros padres, luego de tanto tiempo ya éramos como una gran familia.

-Ok, entonces a lo de los Hale, y luego a lo de los Swan- dijo Em.

Estuvimos en lo de los Hale, una hora, pero todo el tiempo riendo de las ocurrencias de Em y el "tío", la verdad que con los dos juntos no podíamos tener 10 minutos sin reírnos de algo.

-Bueno tía, tío, ya debemos irnos a casa que deben estar por llegar Alice y Edward- dijo Em mientras saludábamos a los tíos- No creo que quieran hacerlos esperar- les comento mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente en nuestra dirección, Jazz y yo.

-Ok, no queremos más información- dijo la tía con una risita, provocando que con Jazz las mejillas se nos pusiesen rojas.

-Vamos Em, hasta pronto tíos- los salude mientras arrastraba a Em afuera.

-Chao ma, pa- dijo Rose.

-Nos vemos- le contesto Jazz.

-Chau chicos, saludos a sus padres- nos dijo la tía

Llegamos a casa, saludamos a nuestros padres, les dimos los saludos de los tíos y estuvimos conversando un rato con ellos. Luego Charlie se fue a la comisaria y René a hacer unas compras y después iba a visitar a una amiga, asique estaríamos toda la tarde solos.

A las 16:30 llegaron los Cullen, y solo faltaba que viniera Jake con Nessie, pero me había mandado un mensaje cuando estábamos en lo de Rose y Jazz, que vendrían recién a las 17.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo Alice con su acostumbrado entusiasmo. Edward solo asintió con su cabeza, todavía seguía medio raro.

-Hola!- le contestamos.

Nos pusimos a jugar con la Xbox a esperar a Jake, estaban jugando Em contra Jazz cuando sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy- les dije.

Fui a la puerta, y al abrirla vi a Jake y a una muy emocionada Nessie.

-Hola Jake- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella- me respondió.

-Hola Nessie- le dije y la abrace, con Nessie nos llevábamos muy bien, ella era como una hermana menor para mí. Ese sentimiento lo tuve desde que la conocí, y a Rose le pasaba lo mismo, entonces cada vez que venía con Jake, nosotros la cuidábamos como a nuestra hermana menor, y ella estaba contenta- ¡Te extrañe mucho!-

-¡Hola Bella!- me correspondió el abrazo- ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho!- me dijo, y volvió a agarrar la mano de Jake.

-Bueno pasen, que ya están los chicos. Nessie te tenemos que presentar a unos nuevos amigos que tenemos- le dije, ella solo asintió y nos fuimos para el living.

-Chicos miren quienes vinieron- les dije, ya que nadie nos había notado porque estaban terminando el juego, y recién cuando termino hable.

Las expresiones fueron bastante variadas, Alice lucia emocionada por conocer a alguien nuevo, Jazz, Rose y Em emocionados por volver a ver a Nessie porque hacia más de 2 meses que no la veíamos en persona, pero la peor fue la cara de Edward, sus ojos destilaban total odio, furia e indignación hacia Jake, pero cuando vio las manos entrelazadas de Jake y Nessie todo empeoro.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!- le grito a Jake mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo estampaba contra la pared. Jake había soltado a Nessie antes de que se cayera por seguir tomados de la mano- ¡ERES UN SIN VERGÜENZA, TE VI BESANDOTE CON ELLA- seguía gritándole y señalo a Nessie- EN EL APARCAMIENTO DEL INSTITUTO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A BELLA?! ¡Y ENCIMA LA TRAES A SU CASA!-

Yo al igual que el resto no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando y estábamos todos en estado de shock, pero reaccione cuando vi que la cara de Jake empezaba a ponerse morada por falta de aire.

-¡¿Qué TE PASA EDWARD?!- le grite para que me escuchara- ¡SUELTALO YA MISMO!- recién ahí lo soltó, y Jake cayó al piso tratando de volver a respirar, Nessie preocupada se acerco inmediatamente.

-¡QUE TE SUCEDE EDWARD, NUNCA PENSE QUE LLEGAR A CASI MATAR A JAKE!- le seguí gritando, por mi enojo, y preocupación por Jake.

-Bella, tu no lo entiendes- me dijo más tranquilo, pero con pesadumbres- El- y señalo a Jake- te engaña con ella- y señalo a Nessie- y tiene el descaro de traerla a tu casa. A parte te lo restriega por tu propia cara- al ver mi cara de incomprensión, me aclaro- Venían tomados de la mano-

-¿Todo esto porque venían tomados de la mano?- le pregunte incrédula, todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que me había dicho, estaba aturdida.

-No, y porque además se besaron- me contesto indignado.

No entendía nada, que tenía que ver que ellos se besaran o que estuviesen tomados de la mano conmigo y, menos aun, para que Edward reaccionara así. Tantas emociones juntas, y tan fuertes como que tu mejor amigo termine muerto por asfixia por otro amigo, y que trataba de comprender las razones de Edward, bastaron para que todo se volviera negro de golpe. Lo último que escuche fue a Jazz diciendo.

-Se va a desmayar- y como alguien me agarraba antes de que me cayera.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, y que me lo digan en los reviews.**

**Que sucedera en el otro cap? Edward dira lo que le pasa? Bella que sentira? Todo seguira igual, o algo cambiara?**

**Espero sus especulaciones.**

**Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal.**


	9. La confesión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Mia es la trama.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 9: La confesión **

Cuanto tiempo estuve en la inconsciencia no sabría decirlo, ya que el tiempo era imposible de medirlo. Despacio fui recuperando mis sentidos. El primero fue el tacto, me sentí apoyada sobre algo suave y mullido como una cama, y que alguien acariciaba despacio mis cabellos; segundo recupere mi olfato, y puede sentir el aroma familiar de mi pieza, asique ahí debería de estar, pero también había otro olor mas varonil, suave y delicioso que me resultaba vagamente familiar pero no podía saber de quien era; luego recupere mi audición, y detecte que una suave melodía estaba sonando en la habitación, primero pensé que era alguna canción que sonaba en la radio, pero no la reconocía de ningún lado y descubrí que en realidad era la persona que estaba a mi lado la que la estaba tarareando. Cuando llego a su fin, escuche como me hablaban y ahí supe quien estaba a mi lado, _como no me di cuenta con ese olor, solo podía ser el._

-Lo siento tanto Bella, me comporte como un cavernícola, y por mi culpa esta así. Lo que me paso fue que no podía ver como Jacob, que te tenía a su lado, te había traicionado. Perdóname- me dijo como un suplica. Despacio fui abriendo mis ojos, y me llevo un par de segundos acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación.

-Bella, esta despierta- me dijo realmente sorprendido Edward- Lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor- me suplico.

-Esta bien Edward, ¿que paso?- le pregunte aunque ya sabia que me había desmayado, quería saber que había ocurrido después y cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

-Todo es mi culpa, mi grandísima culpa- empezó a decir mientras te agarraba los pelos con las manos, si seguía haciendo eso se iba a lastimar, y yo no quería eso, asique despacio me incorpore para poder quedar a la misma altura que el. El estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, a mi lado, asique suavemente acerque mis manos y le saque las de el de su cabellos antes que se los arrancara todos. Mi toque hizo que levantara su cabeza, y me mirara fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaban una tristeza y arrepentimiento tan grandes, que quería borrar esos sentimientos inmediatamente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me agarro por sorpresa, pero no me disgusto para nada. Despacio nos fuimos acercando y cuando a nuestros labios solo los separaban un par de milímetros, no se si el o yo, acortamos la distancia, para empezar a besarnos de forma lenta. El beso fue suave, pero tenia tantos sentimiento en el que fue magnifico. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos tuvimos que separar, pero los dos estaba reticentes a cortar nuestro contacto asique apoyamos nuestras frentes juntas. Mis manos, no sé en qué momento, se había acomodado en su cuellos, y las de el en mi cintura.

Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no quería que se cortara este alucinante sueño._ Porque solo podía ser eso, un sueño. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que sentía por Edward, mi desconocido de ojos esmeraldas._

-Bella, abre tus hermosos ojos, por favor- me suplico. Y yo no me pude resistir a su encantadora voz, y los abrí. Al abrirlos me sorprendió ver en los ojos de Edward tanta felicidad y ¿amor?, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta.

-¿Es real?- tuve que preguntarle, no soportaría que fuera solo un sueño.

-Claro Bella, claro que es real- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Pero de repente su cara perdió esa alegría, y se volvió seria, ese cambio tan brusco me asusto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué anda mal?- le pregunte dudosa.

-Bella, lo siento tanto. Yo no… no debí- ya empezaba a tartamudear- Esto está mal, muy muy mal. Yo no debí- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esas palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, el no me quería, todo había sido un error. Solté mis manos de su cuello y me aleje de él. El al ver mi reacción me miro a los ojos asustados.

-Por favor Bella, no te enojes conmigo. No me perdonaría haber perdido tu amistad. No puedo estar lejos de ti. Lamento haberte besado, en realidad no lo lamento, pero siento que me aproveche de que estabas mal. Perdóname, por favor. Yo te quiero demasiado, es más me atrevería a decirte que te amo. No sé cómo ni porque, pero en este tiempo que nos hemos estado conociendo, siento que sos mi otra parte. Sos mi todo, ya no puedo estar alejado de vos. Pero si vos no sentís lo mismo, lo entenderé. Solo hagamos como que no ocurrió nada, que todo siga igual. Prefiero tener tu amistad a no tener nada- me dijo suplicante.

Eso basto para que terminara de entender mis sentimientos. Yo también estaba enamorada, ahora entendía ese enojo cuando lo veía hablar con otras chicas que no fueran Rose o Alice, no era enojo eran celos; ahora entendía lo que sentía por todo mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica cuando accidentalmente nos tocábamos; ahora entendía un montón de sensaciones más que experimentaba solo a su lado. Estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

El seguía mirándome fijamente a mis ojos, esperando una respuesta, veía como sus ojos se entristecían cada vez, pero recién reaccione cuando vi que atinaba a irse de la habitación.

-No, Edward. Espera- le dije y lo acerque de nuevo a mí, pero esta vez estaba segura que había acortado yo la distancia. El beso fue igual, pero diferente. Fue suave y delicado, pero las emociones eran mucho más fuertes que antes, y me hacían desear más. Descubrí que me volvería adicta a estos besos en muy poco tiempo- Yo también te quiero, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de vos hasta recién. Pero es cierto, yo también te amo-

-Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta muy importante- me dijo serio.

-Claro, Ed- le sonreí, aunque fue una sonrisa dudosa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto.

-Claro- le conteste y me tire encima de el, provocando que casi nos fuéramos los dos al piso. Ambos lucíamos unas radiantes sonrisas, y para confirmar nuestra unión me volvió a besar.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, me acorde de porque estábamos en mi pieza.

-Ed, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, y él se tenso.

-Te desmayaste, estuviste inconsciente 2 horas- me dijo, y sus ojos reflejaban culpa, si es eso posible. Solo atine a acariciarle el pómulo, y se relajo.

-¿Pero porque lo hiciste?- esa era mi verdadera duda.

-Hoy en el almuerzo, yo no comí con ustedes- me dijo y yo asentí- Estaba en mi volvo escuchando un poco de música para relajarme, cuando vi salir a Jake. Se lo notaba muy emocionado- _y claro se iba a volver a ver con su novia después de un mes-_ De repente se detuvo en el medio de la escalera principal, miro para abajo, empezó a corre para allá. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado que había una chica al pie de la escalera. Cuando llego a ella, la abrazo y empezó a girarla en el aire, pero cuando la dejo de nuevo en el piso se besaron- negaba con la cabeza como tratando de borrarse una mala imagen- Ver eso, me enfureció, como podía hacerte eso a vos. Si salía contigo, como podía engañarte de esa forma, y encima en la puerta de instituto donde los podía ver cualquiera.- iba a decirle que nosotros no salíamos pero me negó con la cabeza para que lo dejara continuar- Después de ahí, me reuní con vos en Biología. Verte ahí, tan tranquila cuando tu supuesto novio se besaba con otra afuera me enfurecía, pero sentía lastima por vos, porque no lo sabías.- yo estaba sorprendida por lo que le había pasado a Edward- No hablamos mucho, y después cuando dijiste que Jake tenía algo que anunciarnos, me enfurecí mas pensando que te diría la verdad frente a nosotros, o peor aun que te seguiría engañando. Luego cuando llego de la mano de Nessie, no pude contenerme.- me miro a los ojos suplicante- Perdóname Bella, por favor, perdóname.-

-Está todo bien Edward. Ya te perdone, solo quería entender que te había llevado a ese comportamiento- le dije sincera, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara- Una pregunta, ¿como sabes de Nessie? – recién ahora había caído en la cuenta que había dicho su nombre.

-Luego que te desmayaras, te trajo Jazz a tu cuarto. Y cuando volvió a bajar, que Jake ya estaba recuperado, me pidieron explicaciones. Les explique cómo pude lo mismo que te dije a vos, pero estaba enojado con Jacob y preocupado por vos- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Me dijeron que cuando te desmayabas, normalmente, tardabas en volver en si unas 2 horas, asique acepte contarles todo- mis mejillas se habían tornado rojas por el "normalmente", ni me desmayara un vez al mes. _No pero s veces al año, me burlo mi mente_- Ahí me entere, que el hecho de que Jake era tu novio, era una mentira, una broma entre ustedes, y que la chica con la que lo vi besándose era Vanessa, su novia y que le dicen Nessie. Asique después de pedirles disculpas a todos por mi acto tan cavernícola, pedí si podía subir y quedarme contigo hasta que despertases. Y Em, me dijo que si- _Pobre Edward, lo que debe haber sufrido por nuestro broma, pero era algo normal en nosotros decirnos eso. Y sentí que Em le dijo otra cosa, pero que no me la iba a decir, asique lo deje pasar, todavía no tenía todas mis fuerzas para presionarlas._

-Oh, Ed. Lo siento tanto, nunca se me ocurrió que ocurriese todo eso por una broma que es normal en nosotros- le di un pequeño beso en los labios, a modo de disculpas- Ahora, ¿bajamos?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y él me respondió con mi sonrisa favorita.

Bajamos y fuimos a la cocina, porque se escuchaban las risas de los chicos que venían desde ahí. Al llegar vimos a Em, Jazz, y Jake cubiertos de harina, y a las chicas destornillándose de la risa en el piso. Y como no si los otros tres eran fantasmas, no sé que habrían hecho pero estaban completamente cubiertos de harina, totalmente blancos. Con Ed no pudimos contener la risa al ver la escena.

-Chicos, para cocinar lo que sea, la harina va en el bol, no en ustedes- le dije entre risas.

-Ja-ja-ja- que graciosa Bella- me dijo Jazz.

-¿Qué trataron de hacer?- les dijo como pudo Edward.

Rose que era la que había logrado calmarse un poco, le contesto.

-Se ofrecieron para hacer pizzas, pero me parece que le erraron en la forma- y volvió a reír.

Cuando logramos parar les dije que limpiaran todo, y que yo ahora llamaba a una pizzería para que nos mandara la pizza. Después nos reunimos todos en el living a esperar.

-¿Y?- nos pregunto Alice, y señalo con la cabeza nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al tener la atención de todos en nosotros.

-Le pedí a Bella que fuese mi novia y acepto- dije tranquilamente Edward. Yo en realidad no estaba tan tranquila, digamos que ni Jazz, ni Jake y mucho menos Em, era abiertos a que yo estuviese de novia. Por eso me sorprendió ver que ellos sonreían, y que Em le guiñaba un ojo a Edward. Nos felicitaron, y las chicas me hicieron prometer que les contaría todo en otro momento, asique pronto me vería sumergida en un arduo cuestionario.

-Ya todos estamos en pareja entonces- dijo feliz Alice.

Claro, me olvide de eso. Alice y Jazz hacia una semana que eran novios. La verdad que el comienzo de la relación fue bastante extraño pero que podíamos esperar de Alice. La que se declaro fue Alice, cansada de esperar a que Jazz no se decidiese.

**Flash Back**

_Estábamos en el aparcamiento con Jazz esperando al resto, cuando vimos que Ali venia saliendo del edificio hablando con un chico, creo que se llamaba Mike, se la veía reírse y sonreír. _

_-Argg, maldito- escuche decir a Jazz. Al girarme a verlo, descubrí que estaba mirando en la misma dirección que yo, y que si las miradas matasen ese chico estaría varios metros bajo tierra._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Jazz. Tú no eres nada de ella- le recordé. Así un par de días, me había confesado de que sentía algo por Alice, pero no sabía bien que, y si ella sentiría lo mismo. Esta en ese constante debate y no se animaba a declarársele._

_-Ya se Bella, pero me hierve la sangre cuando la veo con otro- me confesó consternado._

_-Esos son celos- le dije- Y si no te decides pronto, quizás, otro se te adelante- el solo me fulmino con la mirada, pero debía hacer que abriese los ojos._

_-Chau Mike, muchas gracias- escuchamos que decía Alice que estaba a 4 metros nuestros. Mike le dio los libros que había estado cargando, y Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso no mejoro el estado de Jazz, sino todo lo contrario._

_-Hola Bella, Jazz- nos dijo con su acostumbrada efusividad._

_-Hola Ali- le conteste yo, pero Jazz esta serio y no le dijo nada. Eso no paso desapercibido para Alice que le pregunto._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Jazz?- le dijo desconcertada._

_-Nada, que te pasa a ti. ¿A todos los chicos los saludas con un beso, le pides que te lleven las cosas, y te ríes con ellos?- le dijo Jazz con voz contenida. Uh-uh, esto no predicaba nada bueno._

_-Como te atreves, yo hago lo que se me da en gana- le dijo Alice, conteniéndose también- Estoy bastante grandecita para poder tomar mis propias decisiones y ver con quien me rio o me dejo de reír, con quien hablo o no. ¿No te parece?-_

_-No, la verdad que no me parece- le contesto Jazz._

_-¿Qué tienes Jazz? Tu solo eres mi amigo- vi un pequeño reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos pero rápidamente se fue- No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí._

_-Pero me gustaría ser más que tu amigo- le dijo Jazz, y recién después de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_-En-en serio- le dijo asombrada Alice, y Jazz solo asintió con su cabeza- Yo también, y estaría encantada de ser tu novia, ¿vos aceptarías ser mi novio?- le pregunto con una radiante sonrisa._

_Jasper estaba desorientado, creo que nunca imagino que ocurriese así, pero ya estaba todo dicho y solo acepto._

_-Claro, mi hermoso duende- le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Me hizo esperar mucho caballero- le contesto Alice._

_-Discúlpeme, señorita- y se besaron._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando se enteraron el resto se pusieron contentos por ellos, y los felicitaron. Edward le "advirtió" a Jazz que si llegaba a lastimar a Alice, las pagaría muy caro. Pero el solo le dijo que si algo le llegaba a pasar, ya solo se torturaría. Y desde en este poco tiempo que llevan juntos se nota cuanto se aman.

**Espero que les haya gustado la resolución del capitulo, ya esta cerca el final. Calculo que hare un epilogo para mostrar que pasa dentro de unos años, pero el proximo es el ultimo cap.**

**Despues subire como otra historia o cuando termine esta, todavia nose, el pov de Edward y Alice.**

**Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal**


	10. El final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Mia es la trama.**

**Una aclaracion este cap. esta escrito con las fechas escolares argentinas. Por lo tanto el curso se termina y despues tenemos las fiestas de fin de año. Necesitaba que fuera asi.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Chapter 10: El final**

Estábamos a dos semanas de que se terminaron las clases. La graduación de Rose y Em, fue muy emotiva para todos. Se leyeron unas palabras de aliento para todos en su nueva aventura, aquella que comenzaría de ahora en adelante, para los que continuarían estudiando, y para aquellos que comenzarían a trabajar.

Después de la ceremonia nos fuimos a nuestra casa, donde habíamos decidido que celebraríamos una fiesta en honor a ellos dos. Estaban todas las familias completas la Swan, la Hale, la Cullen, y la Black.

Nessie había decidido mudarse a Forks, porque extrañaba mucho a Jake, y resulto ser que luego de un mes de su visita, se traslado aquí. Al igual que los padres de Jake, asique vivían todos juntos en una casa cercana a la nuestra.

La verdad que la llegada de los Cullen y la llegada de Jacob y Nessie, algo había cambiado. Y sinceramente me gustaba mucho. La "familia" se había ampliado, porque Lilian y René se habían hecho muy amigas de Esme, y cuando vino Rachel, la madre de Jake, se unió también a ellas, asique se juntaban a tomar el té, salían a comer, y distintas cosas; lo mismo ocurrió con Charlie, que iba a pescar casi todo los fines de semana o se juntaba a ver los partidos de futbol, beisbol o cualquier partido en una casa distinta, con el "tío" Mathew, su buen amigo Billy, el padre de Jake, y Carlisle.

Ahora estábamos ultimando las cosas de la casa para Noche Buena. Habíamos acordado que pasaríamos Noche Buena en nuestra casa, Navidad en la de los Hale, Noche Vieja en la de los Black y Año Nuevo en lo de los Cullen.

A las 21:00 hs empezarían a llegar todos, todavía teníamos 2:30 hrs para arreglarnos con mama. Subí a mi cuarto, y me entre a bañar. Al salir me puse el vestido azul marino que habíamos comprado con las chicas en nuestra última salida de compras. El vestido era estilo topless pero tenía una cinta con flores de mostacillas que pasaba por abajo del busto y me agarraba un hombro, y era en punta con distintos flecos, y llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla. Ni bien lo bien, me encanto. Y lo convine con unas sandalias plateadas y una cartera también plateada, me maquille poco y me deje el pelo suelto con una cinta del mismo color que el vestido, que me hacía de vincha.

Faltaba media hora para que llegaran todos los invitados, pero mejor esperar abajo en el living. Cuando llegue estaban Charlie y Em viendo un partido de no sé quién. Ambos están bastante bien arreglados, con un estilo elegante sport. Creo que todos los hombres van a venir de la misma forma.

-Wau Bella, esta hermosa- me dijo mi hermano, y provoco que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas.

-Si hija, está realmente preciosa- me alabo mi padre.

-Gracias- les dije, en eso entro mi madre. Lucía un vestido turquesa que se cruzaba atrás, tenía todo fruncido en la parte del busto, y debajo de este tenía un cinturón de piedritas. Le quedaba fabuloso, se puso, al igual que yo, unas sandalias plateadas y usaba una cartera del mismo color. Se había maquillado un poco más que yo, pero no en exceso y llevaba el pelo recogido con un broce de piedras turquesas.

Mi padre se levanto del sillón y fue a darle un beso.

-Te ves preciosa, mi amor- le dijo.

-Gracias, mi corazón- le contesto.

Esperamos a que se hiciese la hora para que llegaran todos, reunidos en el living como una familia unida.

A las nueve en punto sonó el timbre, eran los Cullen. Fue con mi madre a abrir la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue al torbellino de mi mejor amiga y cuñada, tenia puesto un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla, que tenía todas piedritas en la parte del torso, y un hombro le quedaba descubierto. Unos zapatos aguja color negros y un sobre color negro y rojo. _Cuando Jazz la viera se moría._ Atrás de ella, de la mano de Carlisle, el cual estaba bastante elegante, venia Esme, con un vestido blanco pasando la rodilla. El vestido era completamente blanco con una cinta en la cintura color negro, era estilo topless y toda la parte del busto la tenia fruncida. Lo combino con unas sandalias de plataforma de madera que se ataban con unas cintas negras entrecruzadas, y su cartera era, también, entrecruzada pero blanca y negra. La verdad que estaban todos fabulosos, pero el que logro quitarme el aliento fue mi preciado novio._ Qué bien se sentía decir eso, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado todavía me impresiona que este dios griego sea mío._ Cuando termine de saludar a Esme y Carlisle, y entraron al living donde ya estaba Alice, me vi envuelta por unos fuertes brazos.

-Te ves preciosa, Bella- me dijo en el oído para después besar mis labios.

-Tu también te ves bien- le dije, y él me dio una sonrisa torcida.

Pasamos al living donde ya estaban todos conversando, a los 5 minutos escuchamos que se estacionaban unos autos, asique deberían haber llegado los Hale y los Black.

Fuimos a la puerta con René, pero esta vez acompañados por Alice y Em, que estaban ansiosos por ver a sus respectivas parejas.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los Black, Jake y Billy estaban muy bien vestidos, seguro que Rachel y Nessie tuvieron que ver. Billy estaba tomado de la mano con Rachel, y venían adelante. Rachel usaba un vestido verde medio tornasolado y, le llegaba a la rodilla, se ataba al cuello y toda la parte de abajo del busto hasta la cadera era medio fruncido y ajustado, resaltando así su figura. Tenía unas sandalias verde más oscuro, al igual que una pequeña cartera.

Atrás de ellos venia Jake con Nessie. Decir que Nessie estaba divina era quedarse corta, ella traía puesto un vestido a la rodilla color salmón. El vestido tenía una cinta en la cintura del mismo color, y toda la parte del busto era fruncido pero en diagonal, y sujetando por un hombro tenía todo un conjunto de flores del mismo color. Usaba unas sandalias doradas que combinaba con una cartera del mismo color. El uso de esos colores, resaltaban sus cabellos cobrizos y sus ojos color miel.

Los abrace y les dije que pasaran al comedor, donde ya el resto se debería haber movido. Detrás de ellos venían los tíos. La tía tenía un vestido violeta por debajo de la rodilla, este era muy simple pero se adecuaba perfecto para ella, y para resaltar su cintura tenía una cinta en la cintura color plateado, al igual que sus sandalias y cartera. Tanto el tío como Jazz, lucían espectaculares, pero era de esperarse con la tía y Rose, como "asesoras".

Como había predicho, Jazz ni bien vio a Alice, se le cayó la mandíbula al piso prácticamente. Y a Em le paso lo mismo, pero cuando vio a Rose, y como no. Rose traía un vestido rosa pálido lleno de brillos, por arriba de la rodilla. El vestido era topless pero con un diseño hecho por la misma tela en la parte del busto, y a la altura de la cintura llevaba una cinta rosa, que la resaltaba y después el vestido caía como campana. Se había puesto unas sandalias plateadas y una cartera plateada con brillos.

Como ya habían llegado todos fuimos al comedor, donde habíamos decorado con guirnaldas, pelotas de navidad, y al final de la mesa a un costado se encontraba el árbol que había ido a buscar mi padre y Emmett. La cena paso entre risas provocadas por Em, el tío y Jake, por sus ocurrencias, se contaron anécdotas de fiestas o reuniones pasadas. La cena fue bastante divertida. A las 12, todos levantamos nuestras copas y brindamos entre todos, deseándonos una muy feliz navidad.

-¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos!- empezó a decir después Em, como nene chiquito. Asique fuimos al árbol donde estaban todos los regalos. Nosotros, los jóvenes, nos sentamos en parejas en el piso, y nuestros padres se quedaron parados atrás nuestro, a excepción del mío que era el encargado de repartirlos.

Eran un montón de regalos, pero todos estaban contentos con los suyos. Yo recibí una pulsera con un pequeño lobo de madera que me regalaron Jake, y Nessie, de parte de mis padres un libro que había estando deseando; y del resto un par de regalos más que me encantaron, pero el que más me gusto y sorprendió fue el de Edward. Era una cadenita, que tenia de dije un corazón de cristal, y detrás de este tenía nuestras iniciales grabadas.

-Esto es una prueba del amor que siento por vos Bella, y para que sepas que mi corazón te pertenece ahora y siempre- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias Edward, el mío también te pertenece- le conteste con lagrimas en los ojos, y no pude más que abrazarlo y besarlo.

Ya Charlie había terminado de repartir todos los regalos, y nos habíamos vuelto a parar para ir a la mesa de nuevo, cuando Em dijo que todavía faltaba uno.

Se puso delante de Rose, la tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-Rose, tu sabes que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde el principio has robado mi corazón, y sinceramente no lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero que vos cuides de el como yo quiero cuidar de ti, por el resto de nuestras vidas- mientras le decía eso, se había ido hincando en el piso- Quiero poder compartir contigo tus alegrías y tus penas, tus logros y tus fracasos, al igual que quiero compartir contigo los míos. Por eso aquí, delante de nuestras familias y amigos, quiero pedirte que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar mi propuesta- la miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de lagrimas- Rosalie Lilian Hale ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- le dijo y abrió la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo, mostrando un anillo con un diamante engarzado.

-Por supuesto Emmett Swan Mc Carty, por supuesto que acepto- le dijo y se tiro a los brazos de Em, quien la levanto y la empezó a girar mientras la besaba. Todas las mujeres estaban llorando a lágrimas vivas, por supuesto que era de felicidad. Estaba muy contenta de que ellos se casaran, eran el uno para el otro, y sobre todo se amaban.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos nosotros, fuimos a celebrar, como era debido, esta unión. Mis padres y tíos estaban muy contentos, y al igual que todos nosotros sabían lo mucho que se amaban que el tío no tuvo que ni amenazarlo a Em, con que no le hiciera daño a su princesa.

Seguimos celebrando por un par de horas más, y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos. La verdad que era lindo tener una familia tan grande. Porque eso éramos ahora, una gran familia, con sus diferencias y todo, éramos una muy feliz familia.

**Espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado. Lamentablemente es el final de la historia, solo nos queda el epilogo, pero no se cuando lo subire, y toda la historia desde el pov Alice y Edward.**

**Para los que quieran ver como eran los vestidos de las chicas en mi perfil estan los links.**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentan, agragan a alertas y favoritos, y aquellos que leen la historia. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **

**AlexaCullenHale16; Ray-Whitlock; veró ; Sayre 922; Aoko45; Rosalie Cullen2058; Kim Cullen.**

**Espero leer que opinan del final.**

**Saludos,**

**Luz de Cristal**


End file.
